


Ап!

by Olololsh, Team Adult Comics 2020 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [8]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Partially AU, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/Team%20Adult%20Comics%202020
Summary: Начало 90-х, Клинт не уверен, что хочет и дальше колесить по стране с бродячим цирком, но до конца сезона остается не так уж и долго.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Eden
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2020: низкий рейтинг [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612471
Kudos: 2





	Ап!

**Author's Note:**

> Могут быть странные отсылки в том числе и к MCU. Есть несколько названий гимнастических элементов без пояснения: видео лучше разъяснит. Ап! (англ. up — вверх). Принятая в цирке условная команда, подаваемая одним из участников номера к выполнению или завершению упражнения или другого действия.

Клинт хлопнул и растер ладони.

— Ты собрался тренироваться, пока весь тальк не кончится? — послышался усталый голос техника.

Прищурившись от бьющего в глаза света, Клинт рассмотрел его за пультом: на репетициях тот обычно оставлял настольную лампу. Выглядел усталым, под стать голосу.

— Еще разок!

— Даже Нед свалил!

— Обещаю: один раз и все!

Техник слишком громко вздохнул, даже в пустом шатре было слышно, но все-таки врубил запись. Барабанная дробь, тревожная музыка, и Клинта на довольно большой платформе выхватил лиловый луч. Он — словно тетива; задрал подбородок и поднял руку, приветствуя воображаемых зрителей. «Флик-фляк» — места достаточно, чисто. «Гоголадзе», выходя из которого — достать трапецию.

Пальцы даже не дотронулись.

В падении Клинт перевернулся на спину. Сетка сегодня пригодилась какое-то неприличное количество раз. Точнее — он падал на нее каждую попытку. Обидно.

— Спасибо! — даже не пытаясь рассмотреть техника, крикнул он. Музыку вырубили, как и свет. Очень обидно. Он же все делал правильно, по меловым отметкам тренера. И ни разу не смог достать трапецию. Да, конечно, можно из «Гоголадзе» просто вставать, затем — шаг, трапеция — уже на ней «Эндо», но эффектнее-то в связке!

Клинт зло вытер ладони о тренировочные тайсы и схватил худи, брошенную на барьер у самого выхода. Ничего не получалось! И новый элемент не такой уж и сложный! Грузинский гимнаст, значит, смог, а Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон — нет?! И этот чертов Варга с его вечными гимнастическими штучками! Клинт натянул худи, накинул капюшон и вышел из шатра. Промозглость немного отрезвляла. Не пахло по́том и тальком. Перемешавшись, они всегда давали совершенно уникальный солоноватый привкус, что ли. Это внизу запахи были другими. И сегодня Клинт слишком много времени провел именно внизу.

Из-за ярких огней стоянки цирка на небе получалось заметить только самые яркие звезды. К Нандору Варге идти имело смысл с чистой головой. Выудив из кармана пачку сигарет и коробок, Клинт, не отходя далеко от шатра, уселся на край деревянного помоста и закурил. Все-таки хотелось попробовать выполнить новые элементы уже завтра здесь, в Рино. Потом — пара представлений в Окленде и Сан-Хосе и долгая стоянка под Лос-Анджелесом. Опять, поди, руководство будет искать отчаявшихся каскадеров и актеров. Клинт уже стоял с цирком в Лос-Анджелесе года четыре назад. Или пять. Дорого, грязно, шумно. Но отдохнуть пару недель от тренировок и жизни в фургоне — хотелось. Хотя после того, как сначала травмировался русский гимнаст, с которым жил Клинт, потом — Барни ушел в армию, где-то недалеко от границы с Канадой в районе Сиэтла пропал китаец, в трейлере соседей не было. Потом ушел и Мечник, живший с ним, пока у него в трейлере травили каких-то мерзких насекомых... Теперь они жили с Иден. Как-то оно само все получилось, и она перенесла вещи к нему. Клинт стряхнул пепел и снова глубоко затянулся, смотря на припаркованные чуть в стороне трейлеры. У Варги горел свет. А вот Иден еще не вернулась. Докурив и закинув в рот лакричную конфету, он пошел по уже мокрой от росы траве. Пробираясь мимо фургончиков, улавливал куски разговоров, Тиболт репетировал, где-то трещало радио.

— Нед! Это Клинт! — он пару раз стукнул костяшками в дверь.

— Ага, заходи!

Варга сидел в своей старой толстовке олимпийской сборной Венгрии по спортивной гимнастике и, держа в руках камеру, пялился в небольшой телевизор, к которому она была подключена.

— Глянь! — он ткнул пальцем в экран, на котором застыл Клинт, судя по свету — еще утром, готовясь выполнить долбаный «Гоголадзе». — Замедленную включу.

— «Нога-кочерга» на вторых кругах Деласала после стойки на руках, да? — хмыкнул Клинт, видя, в чем основная ошибка.

— Я говорил... — отложив камеру, Варга достал откуда-то сигареты, сначала предложил Клинту, и только после того, как тот отрицательно качнул головой, закурил сам. Выпустив дым, медленно перевел взгляд с экрана и продолжил: — Детали, Клинт. Детали! Ты хочешь выступать, как лучшие олимпийские гимнасты, но выполняешь элементы, как эти танцоры брейка. Да, они молодцы, но ты чего хочешь?

— Выполнить связку чисто, — он начал разматывать запястья.

— Мы с Иваном тебе говорили, — рассмеялся Варга, — часто говорили, на что были похожи что его, что мои тренировки. С самого детства! Пот, кровь, слезы, унижение. Снова пот. Знаешь, сколько мальчишек что в Венгрии, что в Союзе занимались гимнастикой? Попробуй попади в сборную! Может быть, отчасти и поэтому мы сбежали с ним с того чемпионата мира в Канаде. Ты же всем этим только лет в тринадцать начал заниматься. Хорошие успехи.

Варга свел кустистые брови на переносице и задумчиво замолчал. Ему было не так уж и много лет: что-то в районе тридцати, может, чуть больше, но в такие моменты он казался Клинту бесконечно взрослым и мудрым, прожившим уже несколько разных жизней. Бывший сосед Иван чуть старше Варги, и Клинт даже скучал по нему, хотя тот постоянно недовольно цокал языком из-за изменений в росте: «И как ты, dylda, будешь держать контроль над этим телом? Гимнасты эргономичны!» А сколько раз Клинт слышал историю, как оба решили бежать в один день и случайно встретились, как переходили границу и, толком без знания английского, смогли устроиться в бродячий цирк, стоявший где-то на границе, в Вермонте.

— Все, кто здесь — от чего-то бегут, — тихо заметил Варга на венгерском.

— Или куда-то, — так же на венгерском ответил Клинт, все-таки достал свои сигареты и продолжил на английском: — Я не думаю, что буду заниматься этим всю жизнь. Мне двадцать один. Сейчас — я бы закончил уже школу, может, как и Барни, пошел в армию. Не знаю. И... ты же в курсе, что с Чисхолмом мы...

— Грабите? — грустно усмехнулся Варга и уставился на тлеющую сигарету в пальцах. — Все знают, Клинт. До травмы он и меня пытался втянуть. Но плечевая сумка очень вовремя порвалась. И знают, почему твой брат ушел в армию. Кстати, ты хоть мясо не так быстро набираешь как он: я бы уже переживал, как с его ростом и мышцами его бы трапеции выдерживали.

Варга немного грустно усмехнулся, смотря Клинту в лицо.

— Просто... — Клинт закурил. Почему-то руки дрожали. — Я же больше ничего не умею. А и ты, и Чисхолм, и Мечник меня хвалили. Я — звезда наших представлений. В этом сезоне даже на всех афишах. Может, в Эл-Эй соскочить? Попробовать себя каскадером? У меня деньги есть на первое время. Или, я слышал от моего бывшего соседа: сейчас в Канаде какой-то прикольный цирк нового формата сделали, никаких животных — так что воздушные гимнасты им нужны. Наверное, туда этот китаец и сбежал.

— Я бы ушел, — Варга полез куда-то под кровать и с довольной улыбкой разогнулся, держа бутылку русской водки. — Дай стаканы, они у мойки.

С Варгой спорить было бесполезно: тот был его наставником, тренером, а теперь — и чуть ли не единственным другом. Научил ничего не бояться. Он, и Иван, и Мечник. Да и Барни. Поэтому если Нед Варга решил, что не помешает выпить водки — то это нужно.

— Думаю, у тебя огромный потенциал, — протянул он, все еще жмурясь после опрокинутого в себя шота. — Я правильно сказал слово?

— Да, — выдохнул Клинт. Он не очень любил водку, поэтому уже решил, что от последующих предложений этим вечером откажется. На голодный желудок — ударила неплохо. — Не могу уйти сейчас.

— Можешь хоть сегодня ночью, — отрезал Варга и посмотрел ему в глаза, от чего Клинта передернуло.

Думал же про это с самого ухода Барни. Просто собрать вещи и уйти. Но все эти люди, с которыми они готовили выступления... Сольный номер, номер с Иден и Недом, с Чисхолмом, просто с Иден. Последний появился случайно: они просто сидели на ступеньках его трейлера где-то под Солт-Лейк-Сити, смотрели на звезды и болтали. Теперь он был последним в программе. Не то чтобы очень сложный, но смотрелся неплохо. Зрелищно. Клинт видел как-то техническую съемку: Иден, в два раза его ниже и в два раза меньше весившая, напоминала пушинку: всякий раз успешно ухватывала его за предплечья, а потом, после пары элементов, снова ловила трапецию. Нед ее пока страховал, помогая встать на платформу.

— Я не могу, — Клинт уставился в пустой стакан. — Я хочу завершить сезон. Если я уйду сегодня, кто на трапециях будет болтаться? Ладно с балансом и стрельбой из лука — справитесь, — он поднял глаза и посмотрел Варге в лицо: — Но ты? На одной руке? У тебя же вылетает плечо. У нас один гимнаст. Номер с Иден — целиком на мне.

— Ты прав, — Варга плеснул себе еще и выпил. — У нас один гимнаст. Неужели тебя держит то, что мы должны еще дать несколько выступлений? Клинт, я, пожалуй, соглашусь с Иваном, что мозги достались в вашей семье только первенцу.

Он как-то по-доброму улыбнулся и протянул бутылку. Клинт все-таки согласился.

***

— Твою ж! — выругался вслух Клинт, когда ему на спину полилась еле теплая вода. Резко вдохнув, он сунул голову под струи. — Блядь!

— У тебя какие-то проблемы? — послышался голос Иден. И звук закрывающейся двери.

— Вода не нагрелась! — крикнул Клинт, наскоро пытаясь помыть подмышки.

— Тебе помочь?

— Мне ничем не помочь! — он протер мокрым углом полотенца между ног и, трясясь, выскочил из душа.

— Как там говорил Иван? — широко улыбнувшись, Иден бросила сумку у входа и зашагала к нему.

— Трясусь kak mysh, — активно растирая себя полотенцем, отозвался Клинт.

— Я могу хотя бы помочь согреться? — Иден обвила горячими руками его шею. От ее тела, прикрытого легкой туникой, разило жаром, а от ее глаз — огнем. Не дожидаясь ответа, она влажно лизнула губы Клинта и тут же начала его ласкать. — Хм, кто-то сегодня курил и пил, пока я покупала расходники?

— Немного, — выдохнул Клинт, проводя пальцами поверх крупного пластыря на шее. — Как твоя новая татуировка? Потеть-то нельзя?

— Ну я не буду, — Иден улыбнулась ему в губы и нахально заглянула в глаза прежде, чем опуститься на колени.

Долбаная водка, думал Клинт, нервно косясь на часы на стене, не надо было пить четвертую. Еще, блядь, и мылся в холоде. И весь день тренировался...

Но Иден надавила куда-то пальцем и, проследовав туда, куда Клинту не очень-то хотелось, остановилась, и он выдохнул, подставляясь ей.

— М, — оторвалась она, и, хоть у него и были закрыты глаза, Клинт знал: смотрит. — Ты же вроде бы не пробовал, но, как вижу, что не против.

Клинт опустил ладонь ей на затылок, так и не открыв глаза:

— Делай, что считаешь нужным.

***

— Я думаю про Голливуд, — мечтательно начала Иден, устроившись у Клинта на плече. Он гладил ее руку, кончиками пальцев пытаясь почувствовать ее татуировки, но получалось не со всеми. Может быть, проблема и в чувствительности его пальцев из-за стрельбы из лука. — Думаю, может же выгореть? Иван, говорят, восстановился после травмы и ушел там в каскадеры. Да еще и с русским языком! Теперь снимают много фильмов, где это нужно. Ты же тоже немного говоришь?

— Ага, как Шварц в «Красной жаре», — хотелось сказать много, очень много. — Я думаю, что в принципе надо заканчивать с Чисхолмом. У нас есть деньги. Можно просто жить.

Иден была очень теплой, ластнилась, словно кошка.

— Но... Чисхолм нам так много дал, — лениво отозвалась она, зевая. — Мы не можем кинуть его перед Сан-Хосе. Надо его будет после спросить.

И никуда никогда не уйти, — подумал про себя Клинт, целуя Иден в лоб. У нее замедлилось дыхание, но вот Клинту спать не хотелось. А еще меньше хотелось провести всю жизнь в этом старом трейлере с узкой кроватью, на которой вдвоем с Иден они еле умещались. Сколько он еще будет выступать? И сколько — заниматься этим дерьмом с Чисхолмом? А что? Собрать все вещи — рюкзака хватит, и просто уйти. Можно вернуться в Лас-Вегас, устроиться там в какое-нибудь шоу: хоть немного осесть. Уехать в Канаду. За те восемь лет, что Клинт в цирке, он нигде не задерживался дольше, чем на две недели, а чаще — они стояли пару дней и тут же ехали дальше. Он был много где и не был нигде. От дома в Айове, поди, ничего уже толком и не осталось. Неужели этот прокуренный древний трейлер — единственное место, которое Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон может назвать домом? С протекающим толчком и тупящим душем? С узкой неудобной кроватью, крохотным холодильником и местом для вещей, куда влезает разве что реквизит? В принципе, это неплохие условия, но Клинту очень хотелось жить там, куда могла бы прийти открытка от Барни. Если он еще жив.

***

— Видел тебя на прогоне, — сдержанно бросил Чисхолм, перехватив взгляд на общем обеде. — Это круто, я немного завидую Варге, ты его только сейчас догнал. У меня ты давно — равный мне. Это пугает немного.

— Даже не знаю, что сказать, — как-то криво улыбнулся Клинт, почувствовав смущение.

— Сильно не зацикливайся на этом куске в самом начале, — Чисхолм протянул общую тарелку спагетти. — У тебя получится.

— Спасибо, — уже шире улыбнулся Клинт.

***

— Блядь! Иден, дай салфетку!

— Опять в глаз попал? — он нащупал влажную салфетку в вытянутой ладони и стер грим с зажмуренного глаза. Иден стояла перед ним, уже готовая к выступлению. Она легко коснулась его подбородка и взяла кисть. — Дай я: ты себе глаза выколешь. Что ты так ссышься? Прогон хорошо прошел. Ты не первый раз выступаешь в самом начале. И давай-ка мы тебе уже нарисованный глаз тоже сотрем: ты похож на злого енота.

Послушно кивнув, Клинт опустился на стул и закрыл глаза. За все эти годы он так и не научился нормально наносить грим. В лучшем случае смог бы как у главного героя в «Коммандо». А когда нервничал, как сейчас, выходило еще хуже.

— Ну вот, — судя по голосу, Иден улыбалась. — Глянь!

Из зеркала смотрела бледная физиономия с нарисованными бровями и обведенными глазами.

— Отлично! Можешь еще и губы нарисовать? А то я опять как у нашего нового клоуна только смогу.

Иден рассмеялась и взяла другую кисточку.

— Давай потом еще раз сядем спокойно, и я покажу, как наложить грим, не нанеся себе увечий? — она чмокнула его в губы. — Немного рот приоткрой. Мне неудобно будет красить.

— Что бы я...

— И помолчи.

Может, потому, что в цирке было слишком мало девушек его возраста, и те, что были — оказались заняты, может, потому, что они сразу понравились друг другу, но Клинт сразу сошелся с Иден, как только она появилась. С ней было легко, она была талантлива и с таким же непонятным прошлым. Клинт даже ее фамилию не знал. И появилась она очень вовремя: Барни только ушел, и Клинт был совершенно потерян. До нее подружек не заводил: так, девчонки на одну ночь, караулившие у шатра уже после представления. Глотнуть чего крепкого, договориться с братом, чтобы полчасика покурил на улице. И утром поехать дальше.

— Сделано, — она отстранилась и довольно улыбнулась.

— И все-таки: что бы я без тебя делал?

— Выступал бы с гримом злого енота. Пойдем, я хотела еще пару поддержек повторить, — Иден взяла его за руку.

***

Клинт выдохнул и посмотрел из-за кулис: битком. Кто-то из коллег хлопал по плечу: поди, техник разболтал, что только на прогоне получилось чисто. Под фанфары Тиболт вышел на арену. Нелепые сюртук и цилиндр. Но это — часть шоу.

— Дамы и господа! Сегодня здесь, в Рино, бродячий цирк Тиболта представит вам удивительных воздушных гимнастов! Силачей, фокусников, йогов и заклинателей змей! Клоунов и многих других! Добро пожаловать!

Заиграла музыка, свет ушел, и другой прожектор выхватил Иден с противоположной стороны арены. Она жонглировала булавами, показывая чудеса гибкости. Шпагат — и Клинту нужно лезть наверх. Он еще раз сунул руки в мешочек с тальком. Его никто не видел: все взгляды были обращены на Иден, изящно лезшую вверх по канату. Стойка на руках, мгновение, другое. Легкий хлопок: сетку натянули — она прыгнула в темноту. Зрители охнули, но тут же музыка поменялась, и уже Клинта выхватил лиловый луч света.

Он — словно тетива; задрал подбородок и поднял руку, приветствуя зрителей. «Флик-фляк» — чисто. «Гоголадзе», выходя из которого — достал трапецию! «Эндо», а дальше — ерунда, которую Клинт и с закрытыми глазами делает! Спрыгнул в темноту — крепкие руки Неда помогли быстро слезть. Рабочие начали демонтаж, а свет остановился на клоунах на барьере.

— Отлично! — уже под трибунами Нед пожал ему руку. — У тебя получилось!

— Не без тебя! — обнял его Клинт.

— После Зельды и змей — вы, — прервал их Тиболт с планшетом в руках. — Готовьтесь! Иден? Ты уже в костюме? Отлично! Выкатывайте тумбу! Зельда уходит!

Сменилась музыка. Нед сделал обычное колесо и кувырок, замер в луче света. Клинт выполнил двойной твист прогнувшись. Снова чисто. Иден начала с другой стороны манежа. Простой номер. Баланс втроем. Ничего сложного.

Аплодисменты.

— Бартон — переодевайся для «лучника», — скомандовал Тиболт, когда они вновь оказались за кулисами. — Иден — сразу к последнему. Нед — подстрахуй у сетки. Надень черное. Семь минут.

Клинт выпил стакан воды и натянул идиотский костюм, скорее подходивший богине Диане, нежели ему, размял пальцы и закурил. Сердце слишком быстро колотилось. Для стрельбы — не то. Он бы и выпил чего покрепче, если бы еще раз под купол лезть не пришлось. Да даже бы был ассистентом в номере Чисхолма, но зрителям больше нравилось, когда молодой спортивный парень обездвиживал пузатого лысеющего мужика, а не наоборот.

— Минута, Бартон! — крикнул Тиболт, и Клинт спешно затушил окурок. Он видел, как в темноте кто-то из рабочих уже нанес разметку. Чисхолм выстрелил — кувырок, выстрел его же стрелой обратно, еще выстрел — обратный, Чисхолм целится в третий раз, но Клинт кинул нож, пригвоздил рукав к огромной деревянной мишени у Чисхолма за спиной. Нож, нож, нож. Второй рукав, голова и между ног. «Злодей» обезврежен. Снова аплодисменты.

— Семь минут, Бартон! Голубой костюм!

Клинт стянул тогу и напялил трико. Последний номер. Снова полез в мешочек с тальком. Иден сейчас выступала с сольным номером на канате, и он бы не отказался посмотреть.

— Я страхую, — почти у самого выхода на арену тормознул его Нед. — Я с вами. Вы это хоть с закрытыми глазами сделаете.

— Номер для следующего сезона! — хлопнул его бедру внешней стороной ладони Клинт.

— Идеально, — улыбнулась Иден, сделала мах и, моргнув, как было условлено, чтобы ее отпустить, изящно упала в сетку.

Клинт поменял положение, снова ухватившись руками за трапецию, опять исполнив «Эндо», тоже упал в сетку. Пока ее демонтировали перед выходом других артистов, они с Иден бежали с разных сторон по барьеру друг к другу, раздавая «пять» зрителям в первом ряду.

Тиболт вызывал всех, начиная с ассистентов, вроде Неда.

— ...И-и-и-и... Хоука-а-ай и Иде-э-э-эн!

— Право, — тихо скомандовала она, первой уходя в поклон. — Центр... Лево. А теперь — воздушные поцелуи и убегаем! И все вместе!

Они поклонились всей труппой. Свет погас, дав возможность уйти. А затем снова загорелся, намекая зрителем уходить.

— Охуеть! — Клинт обнял ее. — Все вышло! Все!

— Бартон!

— Ну Клинт, блядь!

— Круто вышло!

— Ни разу не наебнулся!

— Спасибо, парни. Без вашего и Неда терпения — ничего бы не вышло!

— Врет, kurva, — рассмеялся Варга. — Он работящий, словно черт! Молодец!

Схватив Иден за руку, Клинт отвесил театрально-низкий поклон и потащил ее к их фургону.

— Эй, ковбой, куда спешим?

— Смыть грим! Рожу пиздец стянуло, — закурил он и протянул ей пачку. — А потом к Неду пойдем. Без него — хуй бы я сегодня выполнил чисто ту связку.

— Огня-то дай, а?

Быстро стерев грим, Клинт юркнул в душ: промыть волосы прежде всего.

— Воды оставь! Мне тоже начес надо смыть!

— Ага!

Выскочив голым, он указал Иден на открытую дверь, но она все еще стирала грим.

— Там еще есть вода! — натянув трусы, Клинт откупорил текилу и сделал глоток. — Вот дерьмо ж, а?

— Дай, — протянула руку она. — И штаны пока поищи. Я потом помоюсь.

Они шли по мокрой траве к фургону Неда. Оттуда уже слышался шум. Сам Нед сидел наверху лестницы и, завидев Клинта с Иден, поднял стаканчик:

— И выпьем за Клинта, который не запорол элемент, выполненный олимпийским гимнастом: а их тренировали с самого детства! За Хоукая!

— ЗА ХОУКАЯ!

— Мне даже неловко, — замялся он, принимая стаканчик. — Ничего б не вышло без мистера Тиболт, без Числохлма, покинувшего нас Жака, Неда, Иден, всех вас, кто ставил музыку, свет, проверял крепления, натягивал сетки, готовил еду, да просто — улыбался утром! Спасибо!

Он опрокинул в себя что-то дико крепкое и тут же в руке почувствовал новый стаканчик.

Клинт кого-то обнимал за плечо, впаривая о следующем сезоне. С кем-то ходил отлить и покурить или дунуть. Иден лишь улыбалась, когда он на нее смотрел.

— Так, — раздался ее голос. Клинт, похоже, держал за ее плечо, пока другой рукой придерживал член, снова отливая. — Тряхни!

— Может, сама, — хмыкнул он.

— Я бы не против, — Иден уже тащила его в трейлер, — но это же всю ночь придется заниматься твоим стояком. Давай утром?

Он вроде бы уже лежал. Душно. Стащил футболку и штаны.

— Может, покурим на улице? — протянул он, сев на постели и засунув сигарету в рот.

— Ты в ноль, — послышалось из ванной.

— Жду на лестнице.

Клинт промахнулся мимо верхней ступени и больно упал на вторую. Прикурил.

— Принеси большую бутылку воды! — крикнул он и затянулся, чувствуя, что мышцы лица не слушаются. — Иван учил пить много воды. И аспиринчика. Принеси аспирин, пожалуйста! Иначе я завтра умру!

Она вышла еще через затяжку. В полотенце.

— Не обоссышься? — Иден села рядом и прикурила от его сигареты.

— Так обезвоживание, — похлопав ее по голому и прохладному колену, Клинт закинул в себя три таблетки.

***

Он висел на перекладине, закрыв глаза. Зрители уже ушли, а Клинт, даже не стерев грим, решил хорошенько замяться, пока шатер не начали демонтировать.

— Еще не пил? — послышался совсем рядом голос Чисхолма.

— Не-а, — отозвался он, не открывая глаз и сосредоточившись на ощущениях. Спина побаливала.

— Дело есть. В Сан-Франциско неплохой домишко нашелся. Собирайся давай. Двадцать минут у тебя. Иден уже готова.

Аккуратно опустив ноги на землю, Клинт свел лопатки. Еще один дом, одно выступление — и все. Почему он вообще должен этим заниматься?

— Эй, зайдешь? — хмельно окликнул Нед.

— Позже, — махнул Клинт и залез в свой трейлер. Иден уже оделась во все черное, пряча даже татуировки на шее под высоким горлом кофты.

— Точно надо вырубить две камеры, — бросила она, убирая волосы в хвост. — Чисхолм сказал, что на втором этаже окно приоткрыто со стороны черного входа. Хозяев точно долго не будет: с ребенком и вещами еще утром уехали. Наверное, в отпуск.

— Поэтому его на прогоне не было, — хмыкнул Клинт, зашнуровывая кеды. — Хорошо, что на представление пришел.

Сан-Франциско. Клинт его обожал. Иден уверенно рулила, и он открыл окно, когда они оказались на мосту из Окленда. Стало прохладнее. Всю дорогу Чисхолм с заднего сиденья впаривал что-то про дом, про то, где что может находиться. Сан-Франциско всегда казался каким-то другим, позитивным. Клинту нравилось в Калифорнии, и здесь — особенно. Нравились местные, и те, кто ими быстро становился. Нравилась музыка и песни о городе, Маккензи особенно. Он бы хотел здесь осесть.

— У нас не хватает цветов в волосах, — усмехнулся Клинт, когда они ехали по Маркет-стрит, круто уходящей в гору, но в зеркале поймал лишь недовольный взгляд Чисхолма.

— Тормози у парка, — бросил тот Иден. — У дома камеры. Я насчитал три: две с фасада и одна — с черного входа.

— Понял, — коротко кивнул Клинт, выудив из колчана три стрелы с наконечниками с краской.

Осмотревшись по сторонам, он выстрелил в ту камеру, что была развернута в их сторону. Выбрался из тачки и по кустам добрался до точки, откуда можно выстрелить и во вторую. Точно. Показал большой палец. Иден моргнула фарами. Где-то далеко залаяла собака, Клинт замер и осмотрелся. Вроде бы чисто. Быстро перебежав дорогу, он пошел вдоль стены; потом, когда стена закончилась, вдоль небольшого заборчика, пригнувшись. Еще немного вперед. Развернувшись и разогнувшись, он выстрелил в третью камеру. Перепрыгнув заборчик, он поднял стрелу и сунул в колчан. Подтянулся, ухватившись за козырек черного хода, подлез к окну и аккуратно открыл. Похоже, что оказался в детской. Кровать — явно меньше взрослой, куча аккуратно разложенных игрушек. И телек.

Нифига себе! Даже в детской телек новенький. Он присвистнул, поняв, что влезли они и правда в непростой дом.Из бокового окна дал фонариком сигнал Иден и Чисхолму и быстро спустился, чтобы открыть входную дверь.

— Так, Бартон — третий этаж, Иден — второй, — скомандовал Чисхолм, как только закрыл за собой входную дверь. — Технику не выносим — нет времени искать, где продать. Деньги, драгоценности. Пошли!

На третьем этаже оказалось две двери. Клинт открыл ту, что была ближе — кабинет. Никаких сейфов, но дорого выглядящие ручки и наручные часы, лежавших в верхнем ящике, он сунул в рюкзак. У хозяина этого дома и комп был новехонький, хотя Клинт ничего в компьютерах не понимал. Вторая дверь оказалась заперта, так что пришлось лезть за отмычками. Какая-то лаборатория. Оборудование выглядело дорого, да вот что с ним делать-то? Он прошелся вдоль стола с какими-то колбочками и непонятными штуками, посмотрел в ящиках и заметил что-то больше напоминавшее холодильник в мотеле. Заперт. Снова достав отмычки, Клинт открыл и его, и внезапно заорала сигнализация. Зачем-то схватив небольшую стеклянную штуку с чем-то красным, Клинт захлопнул дверцу и бросился к окну: Иден уже бежала к машине. Решив не тратить время, он открыл окно и спрыгнул.

— Твою мать! — запыхавшийся Чисхолм тоже уже вылетел из дома. — Это, блядь, ты?

— Не знаю! — выплюнул Клинт и, прижав к груди рюкзак и лук с колчаном, залез на переднее сиденье.

— Сбрось скорость! — крикнул он Иден. — Не надо внимание привлекать! Пока даже мигалок не слышно.

— Блядь! — протянул Клинт и стукнул кулаком по ноге. — Две стрелы не поднял.

— Уже не будем возвращаться.

Они в тишине доехали до цирка. Выходя из тачки, Чисхолм что-то недовольно пробубнил себе под нос и громко хлопнул дверью. Иден заглушила двигатель и устало посмотрела на Клинта:

— Сан-Хосе — и все.

— И все, — повторил Клинт. — Как, кстати, вышло что ценное унести?

— Ну так: немного побрякушек каких-то. Денег не нашла, — пожала она плечами.

— Оно того не стоит, — качнув головой, он пошел сразу к Неду: у того хотя бы была водка.

***

Цирк снова был в пути, и никаких проблем вроде бы не наблюдалось. Пока Иден крутила баранку, Клинт переключал радио, пытаясь поймать местные новости. Конечно, он и сам понимал, что вряд ли кто-то будет говорить про обычный взлом, а вот та непонятная склянка с чем-то красным не давала покоя. Ее он спрятал куда-то к порножурналам, оставшимся от Барни: по крайней мере Иден туда не полезет. Хотя, наверное, имело смысл ее просто выкинуть.

— Ты какой-то нервный, — не отрываясь от дороги, заметила Иден. Они ехали медленно и где-то почти в самом хвосте каравана.

— Как-то сигнализация покоя не дает, и стрелы, — соврал он, вырубив радио и отвернувшись к окну.

— И до этого были проблемы. Не забивай голову. Выступим завтра — начнем новую жизнь! Голливуд?

Неопределенно передернув плечами, Клинт кивнул и снова врубил радио.

***

Уже к вечеру на пустыре поставили шатер. Кто-то поехал в город расклеить афиши, кто-то репетировал, а Клинт с Недом записывали, что нужно купить утром.

— Возьмешь легковушку у Тиболта. Если без вот этого дерьма, — Нед ткнул пальцем в листочек, — мы спокойно обойдемся, то без части пунктов — даже не думай под купол лезть.

— Я тогда пройдусь — спрошу, кому еще что нужно, — согласился он. — Обидно из-за какой-нибудь фигни последнее выступление запороть.

— Ага... Ты уже точно решил?

— Да.

Нед лишь грустно улыбнулся и протянул руку.

***

Цокнув языком, Клинт недовольно свернул на пыльную обочину, встал на ручник и вырубил двигатель. Точно же бак был полный, а теперь — на нуле. Отстегнув ремень, он на всякий случай пару раз стукнул ногтем по панели, но показания остались такими же. Дерьмо! Еще и на дороге никого. Размял шею и вылез из проклятой консервной банки. Так и на прогон можно опоздать.

«Ну что же, Клинт Бартон, знатно ты застрял», — хмыкнул он про себя и полез в карман за сигаретами, но, не успев закурить, заметил вдалеке машину.

— Эй! Эй! Притормозите! Пожалуйста! — прокричал он, активно маша рукой. — Спасибо!

Внедорожник с затемненными стеклами встал точно за его машиной. Из приоткрытого окна на него внимательно посмотрел водитель с лицом типичного банковского клерка или страхового агента.

— Я могу вам помочь? — вкрадчиво спросил он, снимая очки от солнца.

— Да! У меня внезапно кончился бензин! — затараторил Клинт. — Если вы меня отбуксируете до ближайшей заправки — я буду благодарен.

— Ну что ж? — мужик заглушил мотор и щелкнул ремнем. — Я посмотрю буксировочный трос в багажнике, а вы пока, если не сложно, поищите у меня под пассажирским сиденьем карту. Она новая, там все актуальные заправки отмечены.

Он улыбнулся, поджав губы, и вылез из машины.

— Да! Разумеется! — Клинт закивал и чуть ли не бегом обогнул капот, распахнул пассажирскую дверь и, встав коленом на кресло, начал шарить рукой под ним. Внезапно он почувствовал резкую боль в другой ноге, словно его кто-то пнул. Инстинктивно поджав ее, услышал, как дверь захлопнулась и щелкнули замки.

— Без фокусов, — с заднего сиденья раздался низкий мужской голос, а в затылок уперлось что-то довольно холодное, и Клинту совсем не понравился предмет, тут же пришедший на ум. — Медленно поднимите руки и сядьте на кресло. Я знаю, что вы это можете.

По виску неприятно скатилась капля пота, а во рту пересохло. Клинт поднял ладони и сел. В зеркале он рассмотрел того, кто, как он и предполагал, приставил к его голове пушку. Лысый черный мужик с повязкой на одном глазу выглядел сурово.

— Бежать бесполезно. Мой коллега держит вас на прицеле, мистер Бартон.

У Клинта внутри все похолодело. Они даже знали его фамилию. Глаз не мог зацепить ничего, что помогло бы бежать.

— Два дня назад вы влезли в один дом в Сан-Франциско, мистер Бартон, украли ценности и одну секретную правительственную разработку.

— Я верну, честно! — промямлил Клинт, обращаясь к зеркалу заднего вида.

— Мы уже все сами забрали из вашего трейлера, — отрезал мужик.

— Вы... вы меня сдадите копам?

Тот лишь усмехнулся:

— Можем и сдать. Учитывая, что на вашей группировке висят пять убийств за последние десять лет, то я не рекомендую. И да, я знаю, что они были совершены до того, как вы к ней присоединились, но... Мы хотим предложить работу. Мы несколько раз просмотрели записи из дома и с внешних камер, которые были хорошо замаскированы, и крайне впечатлены.

— Вы из ФБР? Что... вообще...

— Нет, — перебил он Клинта. — Кстати о ФБР. Используя архивы, мы довольно быстро поняли, что это кто-то из бродячего цирка вашего: даты нераскрытых дел почему-то совпадали с выступлениями. А у вас в труппе сейчас только один гимнаст, да еще и с луком, мистер Бартон. О вас довольно мало сведений. Но мы нашли и про вас информацию, и про причину, почему ФБР вас до сих пор не взяли. Откройте бардачок.

Клинт аккуратно открыл. Там лежал кусок древнего пакета молока с фото, и на нем — их с Барни фото и информация об их пропаже.

— Так вот, расследование стопорилось из-за того, что данные постоянно изменялись и не сходились, и в команде оказался некий Чарльз Бартон.

— Барни?! — Клинт резко обернулся, и теперь ствол уперся ему в лоб.

— Как вам угодно, — устало проговорил мужик. — Вы знали, что он в ФБР?

— Н-нет, — медленно качнул головой Клинт. — Я о нем ничего не слышал с тех пор, как он ушел в армию пять лет назад. Если бы он вернулся в цирк, даже другой, или еще куда, где наши, я бы узнал, наверное.

— Блестяще отслужил в горячих точках три с половиной года после учебки, получил приглашение из академии ФБР: все-таки навыки у него весьма интересные, как и у вас, мистер Бартон.

— Слушайте, — осторожно начал Клинт, — может, уберете пушку, а? Я честно не убегу. Просто мне так не очень уютно.

Мужик опустил, но продолжил сверлить его единственным глазом.

— Мы предлагаем вступить в нашу организацию, — настойчиво повторил он. — С вашей стороны будет глупо отказываться: вас как минимум посадят очень надолго. И вашего брата ждут крайне серьезные последствия, учитывая, что, по нашей информации, он сам вызвался войти в группу по расследованию ограблений, совершаемых какими-то акробатами с луками, уверив всех, что сам хорошо стреляет. Это, в принципе, правда. Он даже в Персидском заливе и в Панаме с луком скакал.

— А Иден?

— Ваша пособница? Их с Чисхолмом уже взяли, — пожал плечами он. — Они нам не интересны. Я могу вытащить только вас. А если вы против, то мы с агентом Колсоном отвезем вас сейчас же в полицейский участок и свяжемся с ФБР, чтобы задержали вашего брата.

— Вообще ничего нельзя сделать? — взмолился Клинт. — Она... она хороший человек. Просто обстоятельства так сложились.

— Наши ресурсы не безграничны, мистер Бартон. И вы не в той ситуации, чтобы ставить условия. Я правильно понимаю, что вы согласны?

А какие могут быть варианты? Клинт пялился на пистолет, снятый с предохранителя. Еще и Барни зачем-то в это все влез. Как и мечтал — отучился и получил работу. Начал с нуля. Мог бы спокойно, насколько возможно в армии или ФБР, жить. Но вот не оставил их цирк.

— По рукам, — он протянул ладонь. — Можно только чтобы машину вернули в цирк? Она общая. И... можно письмо написать? У меня неплохой трейлер, забитый стрелами.

— Стрелы мы забрали, мистер Бартон, — мужик сжал его руку. — Вы сами их делали? Наши инженеры уже с ними возятся.

— Да, сам, — нервно улыбнулся Клинт.

***

Впервые за последние лет восемь Клинт прошел медобследование. Все неплохо, да вот пару пломб пришлось поставить. Психологические тесты, тесты вроде полосы препятствий, плавание, рукопашный бой — отлично. В тире с огнестрельным получилось не с первого раза, но тоже в итоге сдал.

Кабинет без окон и с холодной металлической мебелью больше напоминал допросные комнаты из фильмов про копов, чем место, где ему скажут: приняли или нет в довольно таинственную организацию. Холодный свет перестал раздражающе мигать, как только тот клерковского вида агент из-под Сан-Хосе вошел с папкой и закрыл дверь.

— Меня зовут Фил... — дружелюбно начал он, протягивая руку.

— Колсон, — хмыкнул Клинт и, чуть привстав, пожал ее. — Мы уже виделись. Вы должны были мне вынести мозги, если бы я решил убежать.

— Не совсем, — тот снова улыбнулся и, сев напротив, раскрыл папку. — По нашим директивам, я бы стрелял вам в корпус.

— Это меняет дело, Фил, — откинувшись на спинку неудобного стула, Клинт скрестил руки на груди.

— Вы указали, что немного владеете русским и очень хорошо — венгерским, — Колсон вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Vsyo verno.

— У вас самый странный набор навыков, которые мне встречались у будущих агентов, — он опустил глаза на файл.

— Будущих? — усмехнулся Клинт. — Был уверен, что потенциальных.

— Ваш потенциал изучен, ми..., — Колсон запнулся и широко улыбнулся, — агент Бартон.

***

Тремя годами позже

— Я принесла кофе.

— Спасибо, Морс, — на мгновение оторвавшись от бумаг, коротко кивнул Клинт. — Знаешь, что я ненавижу больше всего?

— Отчеты? — отозвалась она. Отхлебнула из своего стаканчика. — Блядь, горячий, сука!

— Как я? — хмыкнул он, продолжая расписывать, почему их квинджет аварийно сел на базе сегодня утром.

— Нет, Хоукай, — прошипела Морс. — Как та порка, которую нам устроит директор.

— Будто ты уже под нее попадала, — Клинт дописал предложение и поставил подпись. — С тобой сложно спорить: мне аж снова курить хочется начать.

— Я с тобой была на трех заданиях, так что давай оставим тему, с кем кому сложно спорить, — усмехнулась она. Клинт посмотрел на эту белобрысую калифорнийскую девчонку, аккуратно и внимательно записывавшую что-то в рапорт.

— Я указал, что я облажался. Сваливай на меня.

— Поздно, — Морс размашисто расписалась и поднялась. — Кстати, видела, ты тоже на японский собрался: он со следующего вторника.

Хитро улыбнувшись, она направилась в сторону лестницы, выглядя победителем, но, по сути, они соревновались лишь в том, кому больше прилетит: Клинту, давшему идиотский приказ, или ей, трактовавшей его на свой лад. Но яйца у агента Пересмешницы явно были. Клинт проводил ее взглядом и отпил кофе.

Удивительно, но он уже не был зеленым агентом. Теперь его отправляли с новичками. Странное чувство. В поле работать нравилось. Но одному. Наверное, он слишком долго работал один до... до Щ.И.Т.а. С другой стороны, у него же был и номер с Иден, где ошибись он — она полетит вниз. Он этого не допускал.

— Закончили? — из мыслей его вырвал вкрадчивый голос Колсона.

— Да, — проморгался Клинт, поднимаясь из-за стола и беря стаканчик. — Не слушайте Морс. Мой косяк.

— Это подождет. Вы, агент Бартон, летите в Будапешт. Через двадцать минут вас ждет директор Фьюри.

Клинт удивленно поднял бровь, но Колсон развел руками. Какой Будапешт? Они же чуть не обосрались сегодня на простой операции недалеко от базы. Когда Колсон ушел, Клинт допил кофе и неспешно пошел относить свой рапорт. Фьюри еще тогда, в их первую встречу, знал его как облупленного. Знал все сильные и, разумеется, слабые стороны. Но... операция в Будапеште? Клинт ни разу не был за границей. Да, он говорил на венгерском, да, знал много про венгров, но... С другой стороны, может, там плевая операция. Может, им просто был нужен кто-то со знанием языка. Они же вечно ту же Морс дергали в Россию, а она вообще всего год в Щ.И.Т.е.

— Агент, — Фьюри кивнул закрыть дверь. — Сегодня в Будапеште пропал наш информатор. Есть подозрения, что это русские.

Он взглядом указал на стул и, погасив свет, врубил проектор.

— Его точно не вывезли из этого сектора, — он вывел карту Будапешта с окрашенным красным квадратом в центре. — У нас есть данные, что он еще жив. Вероятно, его пытают, но мы должны его вытащить. Все контакты — венгры, дерьмово говорящие на английском. А кроме вас у нас никого нет с венгерским. Надеюсь, вы не врали в анкете.

— Не врал, — уверенно заявил Клинт, всматриваясь в карту. — А с кем или с чем я буду иметь дело?

— Скорее всего, с так называемыми «Черными Вдовами» — это еще советский проект. Все необходимое в вашем файле. Вылет через час.

— Принял!

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF Adult Comics 2020.


End file.
